HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems, such as roof top units, may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
At a particular site, multiple HVAC units may be used to provide conditioned air for an enclosed space. For example, one building may employ multiple rooftop units to provide conditioned air. It may often prove beneficial to know the location of each HVAC unit with respect to the building. By knowing the location, a repairman can more easily determine the best route to a particular unit, which unit needs service, etc. Knowing the location of the HVAC units with respect to the building, however, may require a customer or contractor to manually denote the location and names of each particular unit.